Endomere, The City Underwater
Endomere is a city that likes beneath the ocean of Langar. Among the many cities of the world, it is the best defended as well as one of the largest (if not the largest) and is quite advanced for its time. Many of the mer-folk that call Endomere their home have a deep connection with the ocean and, thus, have powerful abilities and magics granted to them by the ocean. The city, despite being underwater, has quite large walls. Special crystals that give off intense light are used as spot-lights. The army of the city is around 10,000, including the few hundred guards, The city also has a secret militia that takes up nearly every resident in the city, throwing the numbers of possible soldiers around 20,000. Despite having such a large defensive-force, the main defense of the mer-folk city is it's king, who can create whirlpools and incredibly strong currents. Even his only child, Princess Quetzl-Sain, has trained with the elite soldiers at the age of 7 and trained until she was 20. The city also has the defensive assists of a Kraken which is (for all of you who don't know) an extremely large sea-monster that resembles an octopus or squid. Most of the residents are expert Water Magic and can use it to the better than anyone on land. The folks of Endomere are strong and durable. They need strong bodies and bones if they were to survive in intense pressure of the deep waters. Just a child of 10 years could easily lift a hundred pounds over his/her head. Their bones alone are as hard as stone. Most of the soldiers could crush iron and steel armor with nothing but the strength of their grip. Yet, despite their physical capabilities, they aren't indestructible and can be killed the same way a creature on land can. And to counter this weakness of mortality, they have designed armor which is as strong as steel and is made from the shells of incredibly tough sea creatures. It protects most of their body while still allowing them to zoom through the waters at incredible speeds. Their immune systems are also very strong, which is another factor that helps them live so far under the ocean. Endomere has a simple layout. The markets are closest to the wall and completely wrap around the rest of the city. The housing part lay just beyond that. Unlike most cities, Endomere doesn't have a 'Upper Class' or 'Lower Class' districts. Everyone lives together. And in the center of it all is the castle, which has tunnels under it for the citizens to escape to in case anyone was foolish enough to attack the city. There are only 2 ways to get into Endomere without swimming down dozens of miles underwater. In both Earnwold and New Escria, there is a single portal that links the surface with the underwater city. Each portal can only send a handful of people through at a time, and with a 10 minute cool-down between each. Endomere's king has set up a special barrier around the city, allowing those from the land to breath in it as long as they stay within the city. http://imgur.com/a/YIcOa link to Endomere's Royalty Ranking and High Ranking OfficalsCategory:Nations Category:Cities Category:Places